


Demons (GHB x Redglare)

by PyropeProblems



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyropeProblems/pseuds/PyropeProblems
Summary: Yes I am aware that in canon Redglare's name would be Latula and GHB would be Kurloz. If you have a problem with their names being changed then you don't have to read it. Just please don't complain in the comments about it.
Relationships: Grand Highblood/Neophyte Redglare





	Demons (GHB x Redglare)

It was a warm Alternian summer night, the moons had just risen into the dark and star-filled night sky casting a soft purple and green light over the land. The Grand Highblood stood by a window that overlooked the courtyard, anticipating the arrival of a troll he had met sometime after earning his title as Grand Highblood. 

_(Flash Back)_

At the time Grand Highblood had only been known as such for three sweeps after proving himself worthy of the title above all the other possible heirs. Themis Pyrope was a Neophyte Legislacerator, freshly graduated from The Alternian Legislacerator Academy. Since the day she started, she had heard many stories about the Grand Highblood. He was said to be a 10 foot tall purple blooded troll with crazy eyes and even crazier hair. He was said to have the personality of a swarm of bees protecting their home and that he wielded a club which he could use to shatter your bones with a single swing. Not one to believe rumors until proven true you didn't take the rumors all that seriously. Besides it didn't matter what he was like, To personally work for the Grand Highblood was the goal of every Legislacerator yet very few succeeded. Redglare and the two other students who had successfully made it to the top arrived at the Grand Highblood's hive where the headmistress of the school stood in the courtyard waiting for them. She looked at them and without a word turned and lead them inside where a blue blood with long straight hair stood waiting outside a second pair of double doors. He looked at them "What business do you have with the GRAND Highblood?" He asked, adding extra emphasis on grand. "I am Rehneb Fentte, Head Mistress of The Alternian Legislacerator Academy. I have a scheduled meeting with the Highblood" The older teal told the boy. He hesitated a moment before pushing open the doors, immediately the overpowering smell of blood filled Redglare's nose making her want to gag. "Rehneb Fentte is here for her meeting your holiness," The male said in his odd accent. "Return to your motherfuckin post Darkleer and close the doors behind you," a gruff voice said causing the young man to hurry away. The walls were covered in different shades of troll blood, the only one that appeared to be missing was fuschia. Redglare pulled her gaze off the blood splatters to a figure who was sitting on a throne. It was the Grand Highblood. He got up and approached the four trolls who stood before him, only one he recognized. “Grand Highblood, As director and headmistress of the Academy, I am to present you with the 3 newest graduates." While the headmistress started talking Redglare took in the sight before her, he was just as she had heard. Even back then he was very tall standing 9, maybe 9 ½ feet tall. He had a wild mane of tangled hair that stuck out all over the place, and his horns were spiraled up towards the ceiling. The Grand Highblood was muscular for sure but he was lean, not the bulky bodybuilder everyone made him out to be. He wore white clown paint on his face like most purple bloods, except his was more frightening than others she had seen. "One student, in particular, shows promising potential.” She felt the headmistress look at her proudly and it was followed by the highblood's intense gaze. He was inspecting her. The Grand Highblood chuckled as he looked her over, he seemed to be amused? She had pointy cone-shaped horns sticking out of her slightly messy shoulder-length black hair, which was styled so it wasn’t in her face. She had smooth smoky grey skin and black bow-shaped lips, and her eyes were hidden behind an odd pair of red glasses. She was quite slim and didn’t appear to be very muscular, unlike her male classmates. Grand Highblood could imagine a strong breeze blowing her over, Was she even old enough? She looked so much younger than the others. “The motherfucker is barely of age! And she’s so skinny a gust of wind could blow the fucker over!” He said, breaking the silence that had come over them all. “Trust me, sir she passed all her classes with top marks and was the best of the best.” Rehneb insisted, earning a snicker from the large troll. “What’s your name motherfucker?” He asked Redglare who was starting to feel the pressure of being the best. "Neophyte Redglare" she answered him in a calm tone of voice. “I said your name motherfucker, not your title!” He snarled in irritation as he took a step towards her. Grand Highblood easily towered over her 6’8 body. She was quiet for a moment before finally responding “My hatch name is not information to be handed out freely.” her voice not changing in the slightest. Legislacerator were very private about their lives outside of work, it was a safety precaution put in place by the Empress long before he earned the title of Grand Highblood. He laughed dryly and humorlessly, this bitch had more guts than he thought. He pulled his lips back to show off his sharp yellowish teeth in a threatening display as he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his piercing gaze. His eyes were a deep purple that she couldn't look away from, she felt she could drown in his gaze. He hunched over a bit and got in her face once again trying to intimidate her, being fearless will get you killed in this society. “And what the motherfuck gives you the right to defy my order teal blood!? Why shouldn’t I just cull you on the spot?” He asked in the deepest tone he could as he stared at her intently watching for her to show a break in professionalism. She managed to close her eyes and collect her thoughts “If I gave my hatch name out to anyone with a blood higher myself just because they demanded it could leave me vulnerable. It would be easier for trolls to access information on me. Not giving my name means that no one can track me down and dig up anything they could use against me” she said, still not cracking under his intense gaze. For a moment he seemed impressed by her boldness, he could easily crush this smaller troll yet she dared to defy him. “I’m not just any motherfucking troll, IM THE GRAND MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOOD and your boss, so answer the damn question” he demanded in a booming voice that made her ears ring. Both of them saw the male that stood to her left. Redglare didn’t want to upset him anymore and just gave in “Themis Pyrope” she finally said. The large troll nodded his head slightly in satisfaction once he had an answer and finally pulled his hand away. She may not have broken but the other one did, and that was a fatal mistake. He swung his club and it slammed into the teal blooded male which was met with a startled and pain filled yell. The poor boy hit the wall, his head meeting it with a sickening crack. He coughed roughly and blood spilled down his lips and the wall where his head had slammed into it. He gasped for air as he choked on his own blood, a broken rib had probably punctured one of his lungs. It was only moments before he was dead. Two of the three remaining teal bloods were shocked but none of them showed it. Redglare was used to death at this point but seeing a friend die made her feel sick. She wanted to yell at him, but she didn’t have anything to say that made a valid argument so kept quiet, besides, she didn’t want to die like her friend. 

_(End Flashback)_

His train of thought was interrupted as a large shadow was cast over the hive and the courtyard, circling a few times before the source of the shadow was heard. A thunderous roar filled the sky as a warning to move as a large white dragon descended. It was covered with pearly white scales that shimmered in the green and purple light from the moons. It had large powerful wings and four legs all ending clawed toes. The length of one toe and its claw was only inches short of one of Grand Highblood’s arms. The dragon’s tail made up about half its smooth and streamlined body. On its back sat Legislacerator Neophyte Redglare, the troll he had been waiting for. Grand Highblood kicks the mangled corpse of the violet known as Dualscar out of his way before he proceeds back to his throne. Redglare got off the large dragon’s back `` _I'_ _ll see you soon Pyralspite``_ No one but the dragon could hear Redglare as she spoke with her lusus. She and Pyralspite shared a mental bond, allowing them to talk telepathically. Redglare fixed her windblown hair and straightened her outfit before making her way inside, Executor Darkleer was waiting to lead her down the short hall and into the throne room. As usual, Darkleer entered the room first “Announcing the arrival of Legislacerator Neophyte Redglare'' The usual scent of blood hit her nose as the doors opened. She saw the troll who she had come to care for and even love, sitting on his throne waiting patiently for her. Since they had first met Redglare had grown to stand 7'5, her straight hair had developed a bit more wave to it. Her cone-shaped horns added another 5 inches to her height. Her outfit hadn't changed over the sweeps, and despite the fact he had doubted she could fight well in high heels she had quickly proved him wrong. "Good evening sir" Redglare greeted him as usual as she stopped 4 feet from where he sat. Redglare stood with perfect posture, her feet a perfect shoulder’s width apart and facing forward. Her back was straight and her arms hung at an obtuse angle as her gloved hands rested in front of her on the head of her cane. "Redglare, I need you for a very motherfucking important mission. The Veteran Legislacerators have failed and I see no other way of capturing her." He hesitated a moment, if he sent her on this mission Mindfang would cull her for sure if she slipped up in the slightest. Redglare of course noticed his hesitation and was about to open her mouth to say something when he started talking again. "You are to capture Mindfang and bring her to justice. Her case file will be on your desk waiting for you to read over." He said in his gruff voice. A wave of pride swept over her when she heard these words. Finally! Her first big case and a chance to prove that she was no longer just a neophyte. "I will not fail you-" she stopped herself when she noticed that he seemed off tonight. He wasn't grinning his insane grin, and his eyes seemed almost regretful. Redglare made sure no one was in the room before dropping her facade. When others were around she would put on her work face and seemed like any of the other legislacerators, but when it was just her and him she softened up. Somehow this behemoth of a troll had won her heart, and what she didn't know was that she had won his as well. "What's wrong?" She said, her calm emotionless voice changing to one of worry and concern. "Go the motherfuck away and get started on your damn mission" he responded as his nails tapped on the arm of his throne. "Sir… something is obviously bothering you-" Redglare pressed a bit more. Trying to talk with him was like walking on thin cracked ice. "I SAID LEAVE MOTHERFUCKER!" He shouted at her, his purple eyes narrowed aggressively. Redglare let out an irritated growl "Why do you keep doing this!? For sweeps now I've been trying to hint at how I feel, but every time I show you any emotion you push me away! Can't you see I'm flushed for you?" She snapped at him. An eerie silence fell over the room as neither of them dared to move. The words had been spoken and she couldn't take them back now. "Get out." He spoke again, his tone cold and void of emotion. She turned on her heel and walked out swiftly, she lowered her head so the blue blooded trolls around her couldn't see the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Grand Highblood watched her leave, his heart aching. He so desperately wanted to tell her how he felt, he wanted her to be his, but he felt he was a danger to her. Rage was a powerful emotion and he was afraid she was going to die by his hands if he kept her close. He let her go knowing she may not survive her encounter with Mindfang, knowing that she wouldn't know how he really felt about her.

//Rehneb and the other teals are NPCs, they are not going to be mentioned again


End file.
